1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to marine surface piercing drives. More particularly, it relates to a surface drive where the entire articulating mechanism, including the point of articulation, as well as the parts that mount the drive, and control and articulate the trim and steering of the surface drive, are mounted internally, i.e., forwardly of the transom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marine surface drives are typically mounted aft of the transom. They enable a propeller to be operated at least partially out of the water if desired. Some also improve the ability to steer a watercraft by providing a universal mount for the propeller shaft that enables simultaneously raising and lowering the propeller while pivoting the shaft to the left and right.
The marine surface drives heretofore known are heavy, complex, large, and often high maintenance units. Their weight and high cost reduces their performance characteristics and limits their applications. They are mounted aft of the transom and the parts thereof are exposed to the deleterious effects of water.
There is a need for a lighter in weight, less complex, and less expensive structure that is also protected from the water that supports the watercraft. The needed apparatus should be easy to manufacture and install and should exhibit enhanced performance characteristics.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified needs could be fulfilled.